


Bury it in the Attic

by Fountainjen



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Horny Teenagers, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fountainjen/pseuds/Fountainjen
Summary: Post-The New Lars. Sadie comes over to watch a movie. They talk, they kiss, things get a bit more explicit after that.Just a little self-indulgent fic of one of my fav ships. -- Not much of a plot, just wanted to write them getting it on.Begins with Sadie POV, and switches to Lars at some point.About warnings: violence is unrelated to characters or story/underage because I headcanon them at around 17-18 yrs old





	1. Romance Roulette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome my lovies to this two-shot that takes place immediately after "The New Lars"
> 
> It has been a year since I originally posted this fic and decided to edit and update it. 
> 
> Thank you TheGoddessofYaoi for taking the time to edit this fic and encourage me to take a look at it again after so long. Hell, I feel so incredibly inspired that I may even consider adding another Larsaid fic and making this into a mini-series (but we shall see!). Hope you all enjoy the updated and edited version of this fic.

Sadie parked her car down the street a couple houses away from where Lars lived. The vacant driveway hinted at his parent’s absence. She sent him a text message to notify him of her arrival as she made her way towards his front door. He appeared at the entrance before she even had a chance to knock. He was dressed casually, barefoot, and hair wet from an evident shower. Some of the loose curls stuck to his forehead. He grinned down at her before making a motion for her to come in. She followed him upstairs to his bedroom. She was familiar with the path, but she never got to see much else of the house.

He led the way up the stairs into his attic bedroom. She tried her best not to stare at his butt as she climbed up behind him. Once he reached the top, he extended his hand to help her through the threshold and she entered his relatively neat room.

"Make yourself at home," he said, before pulling up the foldable staircase behind her. Sadie eased her way to his bed and sat at the very corner, she took the book bag she had brought with her and placed it on her lap. While she rummaged through the spare clothes and hygienic items, she explained, "I wasn't sure which movies you wanted to watch, so I brought a few."

"You can have the first pick," she continued as she pulled out three DVDs and extended them towards Lars.

He grabbed them and let out a pensive ‘hum’ as he read the titles, "Oh! I haven't seen Slice Town yet; heard it was pretty gruesome."

"Heh, good choice. Pop it in," Sadie responded. 

Lars tossed the two other DVDs on the bed next to where she sat. He worked on getting his console and TV ready.

Sadie felt a bit awkward after all of the events that had taken place a couple weeks prior. Since the whole body switch incident, Lars had been unexpectedly pleasant. He was still his usual sarcastic and negative self, which was certainly a comfort to her. Especially after hanging out with Steven in his Lars costume (aka Bizarro Lars as she referred to him privately). But, he seemed different somehow. He didn't try as hard to impress the cool kids. He didn't pretend to not know her during their off hours. Overall, he just seemed to act more like his private self when they were out in public. It was the side of him that she really liked.

It was a little difficult to digest, but the whole incident seemed to have opened his eyes. He certainly seemed to have grown to appreciate their friendship, which she hoped would last.

Lars was done finagling with his console and the title screen of the movie began to play on the flatscreen.

"Don't tell me you plan to sit on the corner of the bed the whole night. Get comfortable and make some room," he said with a small grin on his face. He stood in front of her; a wireless controller in one hand, the other hand on his hip. 

"Oh! Yeah, sure. Sorry," Sadie knocked her shoes off quickly and crawled up the bed sticking to the right side of the queen. Lars threw himself back into his usual spot next to her. The bed stirred a little, but they laid comfortably; side by side. They both reclined against the headboard, using his pillows to support themselves into a semi-sitting position.

He reached over to the bedside table on his side and turned off the only lamp that was lighting the room. The only source of light left came from the television screen and a bit of moonlight that creeped in from his window. Her body began to buzz with the immediate intimacy of the darkness; she could sense the closeness of his body next to hers. Lars pressed a button on the controller and the movie began to play. An ominous scene during the opening scene made the room even dimmer. 

She had watched several movies with him alone like this, and yet, this time was just a bit different. They hadn't really fought or argued in a while. In fact, he was totally chill lately, but she felt weird now. She suddenly recalled Steven's declaration of love while he was still posing as Lars. She knew Steven only meant well, but she and Lars had a far more complicated relationship than what Steven could possibly understand at his age. She wasn't seeking out these huge declarations of undying love. She just wanted his companionship; for him to enjoy her presence in public as he did in private, for him to be himself, and if, maybe things got romantic, she wouldn't mind at all. In fact, she had always harbored a crush and it had become so much more complicated since the island adventure and their kiss. But lately, she just wanted them to be okay.

Right now, her stomach was doing flips as she observed the rise and fall of his chest from the corner of her eye. She tried to peek at his face without moving her head; he was totally focused on the movie and didn't notice. She knew what the feeling meant, but she didn't know why tonight she was so on edge. Like, maybe, she was anticipating something unexpected from this new Lars, who hadn't changed much but was somehow just a bit less of a jerk.

A low hum echoed in the room and suddenly she felt the A/C blast her in the face with cold air. She was jolted out of her thoughts with a shiver and started to rub her arms to warm up.

"If you're cold, we can get under the sheets." 

Immediately, the suggestion made her blood rush to her cheeks. But before she could protest, he started kicking the blanket out from under himself, wiggling around, until he was under them. She shifted her weight from off of the blanket and did the same. She pulled the cover up to her chin and tried to concentrate on the movie and not the fact that they were together in his bed, under his covers.

\---------

Twenty minutes in, and a young couple has separated from the main group and was heading for an abandoned log cabin nearby. Whilst he carried a six-pack in his hand, she held a flashlight in hers. This was their only weapon against the darkness that shrouded the path up to the lodging. They held hands and she giggled at some unheard joke. The camera’s point of view is of the killer’s, who has hidden behind the bushes. The murderer chuckled softly to no one, but himself, as the ignorant couple walked by without noticing.

The next scene showed the unfortunate couple alternating between sipping their beers and making out. The movie had now reached the staple sex scene meant to highlight the sinful nature of the victims. Careless and unbothered by the eerie atmosphere of the dusty cabin, they had let their hormones distract them from whatever dangers may lie in the dwelling.

Sadie wiggled uncomfortably when the female character's top popped open, her breasts adorned by a sexy bra. The character let out an over-dramatic moan before the two were all over each other again. Sadie felt Lars tense and shift around uncomfortably next to her. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"We can fast forward through this scene if you want to," he suggested nervously.

She looked at him and replied, "No, it's okay. It's not a big deal." She tried to play it cool.

She noticed the blush on his face and she probably had one too. She swallowed hard and turned her face back to the scene that had gotten increasingly steamy.

When she first watched this alone, she hadn't noticed how explicit it was or how long it had lasted, but certainly noticed it now that she was laying next to a boy she sometimes fantasized about in a similar way.

The characters were now at the height of their provocative interaction; bodies thrashing against each other desperately. The whole thing was practically pornographic, which had both Lars and Sadie rigid with embarrassment and slight arousal. A moment of relief, from the awkward scene, came when, suddenly, the male character coughed and gargled, and blood splashed from his mouth onto the face of the unsuspecting girl who laid under him. Her face turned to that of horror when she saw his eyes roll into the back of his head and his body fell limp on top of her. She let out a scream when she saw the killer, crouched over them in his creepy costume. He pulled the blood-drenched knife out from the back of the dead man. She scrambled to get her dead lover’s body off of her. When she freed herself from the weight of the carcass, she ran out through the door of the cabin, still in her birthday suit. The killer slowly walked outside after her.

"What a buzzkill," Sadie joked.

"Tell me about it," Lars added with a snicker.

"All this bloodshed is making me hungry, how ‘bout you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I can stand to eat something," She replied.

He perked up, "I got a treat for you, then," he said before attempting to reach over her towards the bedside table on her side. He hadn't noticed the awkward position until he was looming over her. Their faces closer than expected, he heard Sadie's breath hitch softly.

"Uh, sorry," he said before pulling back nervously.

"It's in that drawer," he pointed, "Just go ahead and grab it for us. I'll turn on the light."

He turned to switch on the light while she tried to find the surprise treat. She opened the drawer and saw her favorite snack, Oyster Crackers. Sadie smiled warmly to herself when she saw it. She picked up the box, and gasped at what had been hidden underneath: an image of a full figured woman, with blond hair and dressed in lingerie on the cover of what she recognized instantly as a porno mag. She couldn't quite ignore the resemblance the cover girl had to her. She shut the drawer before Lars could realize his oversight and turned to him quickly.

"Wow, thanks, Lars," Sadie said brightly. Her face likely crimson from the discovery and all the theories rapidly swarming her mind.

Lars had paused the movie in the meantime and they opened up the box and placed it between their bodies.

"Could I ask you something?" Sadie asked after wolfing down her first cracker.

"Sure, what is it," he responded, taking a bite out of his own.

"Why have you been acting so nice to me lately?"

He perked up a bit at the unexpected question. After he ate the rest of the cracker, he followed with another question, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, ever since the whole 'Steven took over my body' thing, you've been asking me to hang out more...You didn't even try to walk in a different direction when the cool kids walked by us the other day. Hell, even at work, you haven't slacked off half as much. And, now, you're inviting me over for the whole weekend...And like you usually only ask me over when you need something..." She stated bluntly.

Lars let out a pained noise, perhaps brought on by the guilt of hearing her list his common offenses, "Well...I just want to be less of a jerk to you, ya know?"

"I don't. Explain," she stated, expressionless.

He looked tense, but continued, "I haven't been a good friend to you, and that whole incident kinda opened my eyes."

"What makes that any different from all the other weird stuff we've been through...?"

"Well...maybe it was because of what happened while Steven pretended to be me. He told me what he had said to you...and how you had reacted."

Sadie became instantly embarrassed knowing that he was referring to the declaration of love.

"It's not a big deal," she said quickly, averting eye contact. She lost her steam and wished she hadn't brought it up at all. She grabbed another cracker and tossed the box to the side table.

"It is! I was really upset for a few days after. Even my parents seemed bummed when I was back to normal. It made me feel pretty shitty..."

He brought his knees up to his chest and covered himself even more with the blanket.

Sadie listened and watched him quietly.

"You were the only one who even considered for a moment that I wasn't being myself. Or pathetically enough, that I might have been pulling some shit to hurt you...and then there are my parents who think I'm a hopeless delinquent-"

"Who can blame them?" Sadie interrupted with a chuckle. Lars just scoffed recognizing the teasing in her voice.

"-and then you have Buck and the gang and well...they rather hang out with the fake Lars," his face twisted in anger for a moment, but it softened again before he continued, "But you..."

"What about me?"

"...you were glad when I was back to normal," He looked at her and gave her a sad smile. He was still hugging his legs against his chest.

Sadie placed her hand on his back and caressed him, "Lars-" she said in a low voice.

"-I'm sorry for making you feel like you were nothing," he said quickly, "I know...it's hard to believe but I would never say something like that just to hurt you...not anymore, at least. I promise I'll be a better friend from now on."

Sadie could hardly believe what Lars was saying. A part of her wondered if this was Steven trying to patch things up between them. But there was no way; she knew this was the real Lars, and he looked genuinely sorry for once. Her hand smoothed across his back as she leaned towards him. Lars became wide-eyed when he noticed her closing the gap between them but he turned his body towards her and they embraced. He squeezed her against himself with all the strength he could muster and she did the same; her body against his felt amazing, he thought.

He buried his face in her hair and softly breathed in the delicate lavender scent infused in her curls. He could feel her breath on his own neck and he wished silently that she would press her lips against the skin.

She loosened her hold and they pulled away in slow motion. He was a little sad it had to end. His stomach was in knots already; his breathing noticeably uneven. He never really felt quite in control of his emotions when he was around her.

She put her hand on his lap and said, "Let's just start over." They stared at each other for a moment before he slowly nodded in agreement.

They were quietly examining each other's faces, both of them felt warm and bodies buzzed with nervousness from the intimacy of the situation. Lars boldly placed his hand over hers, afraid that she might pull away again if he didn't. He noticed how her cheeks turned pink and he felt his heart pound against his chest. She inched closer, he clenched his hand tighter around hers.

And in a flash, they were kissing. It was just as needy and sloppy as the other handful of times they'd made out with each other.

Whenever they found themselves like this, Lars always wondered why he continued to push her away, emotionally, when she made him feel this good. He couldn't understand how this one person could make him feel so validated, so needed, and so whole. He thought, this time, he wouldn't push her away, he wanted to make her feel all those things too.

He kissed her harder and held her tighter; he felt like his heart was going to burst from all of the emotions that swirled inside of it.

Her hands cradled his face and she tilted her head a bit to deepen the kiss. He felt her tongue slide against his bottom lip and he opened his mouth against hers. They explored and teased each other; enjoyed one another's tastes. She was rough; biting his lip, a bit too hard at times, but he liked it. He tried to taste every bit of her lips and tongue, as he attempted to elicit as many moans from her as he could.

His hands moved all over her back and slowly moved downward until he reached her hips. He stroked her from her hip to her thigh, enjoying the feeling of her soft curves. He, on the other hand, was all hard edges, but she still touched him just as uninhibitedly. One of her hands tugged at his hair and the other felt his shoulders and arms. Then he felt her rub and push against his chest softly. He got the hint and laid back slowly, taking her down with him, never breaking the kiss. She laid partially against him; her breasts pressed against his chest. Their kiss became less fervent, in the meantime, but held the same amount of passion in it. His hands continued to explore her backside. He slowly inched from the lower curve of her spine to the peak of her butt cheeks. She pushed against him a little harder, kissed him a bit harder, as he took a handful of her butt and squeezed. She moaned into his mouth, and it all made him feel like his whole body was lit aflame with desire.


	2. Angel's Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get a little awkward and a bit filthy. 18 + only. Please anticipate graphic sexual descriptions and I also prefer to use anatomically correct terms for lady parts because I find slang is usually blah anyway. 
> 
> Thank you all for the continued support, I am really appreciative of the response to the first chapter and I apologize for the delayed update I bought a house recently and it's been kind of a nightmare moving in and fixing and doing everything lol. Anyway enjoy the smut.

Lars continued to work and squeeze Sadie's bottom. He took complete pleasure in the act itself and felt like he was drowning in bliss with every soft moan she let out, encouraging him to keep going. She seemed to have become too overwhelmed and broke their kiss. She buried her face into his shoulder and began to pant against him. He was panting too but kept touching her backside experimentally. He found that this pause opened an opportunity to taste a new area of her body. He began planting kisses on her neck and was captivated by her reaction. She shifted her head to the opposite side and exposed more of the skin on her neck. Lars licked and bit softly on the exposed areas. She whimpered in his ear with the new sensation.

He felt so incredibly turned on by every noise and movement that came out of her. His hard-on was pressing painfully against the inside of his jeans but he didn't mind the pressure building there or the friction caused by the tip of his dick rubbing against the denim. He didn't want anything to ruin the moment and he wanted to drag it on forever. He continued tasting and nibbling at her neck, loving the smell of her hair and the way she pressed against him. Her hand began to explore his body, cautiously rubbing her hand over his belly. She moved it up under his shirt towards his chest and she gave his small nipple an experimental pinch. The sensation was new, a mix of pleasure and pain that he wasn't sure how to respond to it but he let out an involuntary groan nonetheless.

She started kissing him again, tongues intertwined. She pushed herself closer to him and he pulled her leg over his hip. She was now on top of him, straddling him, her body pleasantly pressed against his. Lars realized his crotch was pressed against her inner thigh when she started to roll her hips against it. His hips involuntarily thrust up against her. Both moaned, overcome with the pleasure of grinding against one another. He wanted more than anything to feel her like that over and over again and they kept nervously pressing against each. He didn't want to stop but he struggled to keep ahold of his wits as his body felt as if it were short-circuiting from too much stimulation. With uncertainty, he grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed until they broke their kiss again. They stopped and she looked down at him, still breathless and completely flushed.

“Are you okay?" Sadie panted out her words.

“Yeah...more than okay," he responded. "But what about you-"

"-Yeah."

"Do you want to..." He wasn't quite sure how to phrase his question or what he was trying to say.

"-Keep going?" She finished it for him.

"We don't have to if you don't want to." His voice became embarrassingly high pitched, like it often did when he was mortified.

"No, it feels good. Let’s just keep doing what feels good." Sadie reassured him, flushed and just as eager as he was. He nodded before she brought her lips back to his, desperate to kiss him again. 

Their bodies continued the torturous movements, pleasure mounting with every thrust of their hips. She could feel his hard cock under the jeans and even though there were so many layers of clothes, every time Sadie pushed herself against his bulge, a wave of pleasure pulsed throughout her body. She could feel how incredibly wet she already was, and how all her blood was rushing down, eliciting so much ecstasy. She was sure she would climax, her mind too foggy to care that they hadn't even taken off any of their clothes yet. But before she could reach her release, she was suddenly flipped onto her back. Lars looked at her from above, bug-eyed and panting.

She whimpered softly between pants, wondering if he knew how desperately she wanted to reach that peak with him.

He looked just as flushed and bothered as she had and she wondered why he had suddenly pinned her down like that. He was looking down at her, nervously, but with apparent arousal.

“What is it, Lars?” Her voice cracked.

“I want to…” he swallowed hard while the blush on his face deepened, “touch you.” His voice was just above a whisper but she could hear him clearly and the words shot a spark of pleasure throughout her body. She very slowly and clumsily placed her hands on the buttons of her jeans and bit her bottom lip anxiously. Sadie felt elated, yet totally mortified; the idea of Lars looking at her in her underwear became unnerving. But when she looked at his face again, as she began to undo her jeans, her confidence mounted. He was completely mesmerized by her. Their faces were level but he watched her hands with fierce intensity and she could hear his breath quicken.

As she worked on her zipper, she noticed his own hand was gingerly kneading at the bulge confined within his jeans. She then looped her thumbs into the band of her pants and began to pull down. She awkwardly pushed her hips up to pull the denim down as far as she could while still laying on her back. Lars was hovering closely over her the entire time.

Before she lost her nerve, she quickly squeezed her thighs together and kicked the jeans the rest of the way off. There she was; in bed with Lars, laying under him, wearing only her shirt and panties, certain they were soaked through from her arousal.

Lars was no longer touching himself; that same hand of his was now very cautiously hovering over her bare thigh. His eyes had glazed over yet he stared intensely at her mostly naked bottom half. She placed her own hand on his and pressed it down against her thigh. His fingers spread over the skin and squeezed. He loved how soft and round she was all over.

Sadie felt so conflicted; the attention was flattering but totally mortifying. No one had ever looked at her like this or touched her so intimately. She decided to grab his shirt with both hands and pull him down into a hard kiss to distract herself from her self-conscious thoughts. Lars’ hand continued to explore slowly while their tongues began to work on each other again; tasting each other passionately. She then noticed his hand began moving up slowly to her inner thigh, towards her pulsing groin. The tips of his fingers pressed against the fabric of her wet panties. He broke their kiss with a gasp, as his fingers pressed down and his hand cupped her pussy.

"You're so wet," he whispered in astonishment.

"Uh, sorry..." Sadie whimpered, trying to avoid eye contact.

"That's so hot," Lars said in a tone full of sincerity and laced with desire.

She felt his fingers continue to press against the thin cotton material that laid over her labia. She longed for so much more and let out a little whimper in desperation, the noise boosted Lars’ courage and he began to rub the area with more determination. He could feel the softness of her lips underneath the moist fabric. He pressed his fingers deeper, parting her there, and felt even more wet softness. He rubbed up and down along that surface causing her hips to move in response. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead against his, closing her eyes tight, not sure what she was doing but she used him to leverage herself against his hand.

Lars hesitantly grabbed the fabric and tried to move it aside awkwardly at the lower crotch, so that her panties were still on but his hand was under the fabric and his fingers could touch her skin directly. A gasp, much louder than all her previous ones, erupted from her lips when she felt his fingers against her skin. He let out a soft moan in response, and he began to rub all around, relishing in how warm and soft she was. He couldn't comprehend how this could feel so incredible since it was just his fingers touching her there. He was enthralled by her whole body and the way she moved under him. And then he felt the nub at the very top of her opening; her clitoris was hard and erect under the folds. He pressed his fingers against it, eliciting the loudest moan she'd let out yet. He kept going. His rubbing a bit erratic, he watched her move her hips and felt her squeeze him tighter like she was about to burst.

"Sadie," his voice almost a whine. She moaned in response. "I want to taste you." He sounded desperate. Sadie moaned again, and her eyes shot open. The sight of him above her, so obviously excited, so heavily aroused because of her, sent pleasant shivers up her spine and she bit her lip once again. 

Lars pulled his hand away, and, without breaking eye contact or missing a beat, licked the fingers that were still wet with her juices. Sadie attempted to regain control of her breathing, her body still letting out little spasms as a result of the intensity of his touch. She tried to process what he had just done; she felt she should be embarrassed, but for some reason, it just turned her on even more.

"I want to eat you out," Lars stated. He had become so bold and here she was, trying desperately to keep it together. She nodded slightly and everything after felt like it was in slow motion. As her fingers plucked at the waistband of her underwear, Lars pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside. Sadie swallowed nervously. She tugged at her panties, sliding them down her legs, and exposed herself to him. He then moved down to position himself between her spread legs.They didn't exchange words at all, and his expression was full of determination. As he stared down at her, she felt horribly self-conscious. He then moved his hand again towards her vulva and began to poke and prod softly; he pushed the folds of her labia apart and took a moment to look a little closer. Sadie tossed her head back and closed her eyes tight, trying not to think too hard about the fact that Lars was between her legs, just staring at her junk. And then she felt his fingers move once again; up and down her lips pushing them apart gently. She felt him shift closer, his breath hitting the skin, cooling her down at that spot. She tried to swallow a moan, but then she felt his thick wet tongue slowly lick it’s way up one of her lips and she couldn't hold back the sound. He continued to mechanically lick up and down each side of her folds. Her fingers curled into his sheets while she tried to keep her hips still. Lars then decided to alternate between sucking and kissing the hot liquid that flowed out of her. She sobbed loudly. She could barely comprehend what she was feeling, his tongue was soft yet the sensations it created were all so intense; she wanted to push her hips into his face and feel his mouth all over her.

She was distracted from her thoughts by a sudden, small jerk of the bed and the sound of a zipper. And then she could feel the movements of him pumping his cock fervently below her. Never pulling away from her, his licking became increasingly frantic to match his strokes.

Sadie was blown away and felt so hot, the combination of his mouth on her and the thought of his hand rubbing the length of himself made her head spin. She couldn't control herself any longer and her hips began to move up against his face. He didn't even flinch and pushed his whole face into her, continuing to lick and suck enthusiastically. His tongue dipped down as deep as it could go and she felt it slip inside of her just a bit. She let out another deep moan and her hands flew to the top of his head. She spread her fingers through his orange curls and tugged gently. He dragged his tongue up until he was sure he had positioned his whole mouth over her clit. He lapped at the sensitive spot and Sadie responded with a moan and additional tugs of his hair. 

He felt wild. He kept going and tasted every bit of her, focused on that one spot; sucking softly and pushing his tongue against it. His thighs grew increasingly uncomfortable from the awkward position he was laying in, but he didn't care. He just continued to rub up and down his shaft and enjoyed every sensation of the moment. He had been dripping pre-cum since the beginning and he enjoyed the way it lubricated his dick while he squeezed and teased himself. He could feel the pressure build up in his balls and he began to silently pray that Sadie was ready to finish too. Although he kept savoring every inch of her pussy.

Then he felt it, her hips quivered, it was like she couldn't control herself and her grip tightened on his hair.

"Lars!" She called out. Her head thrown back and he kept going tirelessly as she reached her climax. The build-up of pleasure that overflowed from her caused her body to move uncontrollably against him. Her moans were loud while waves of pleasure circulated throughout her whole body several times over. Then after a few moments of reaching her orgasm, her body went totally limp. Her grip on Lars' hair slowly loosened and he pulled back, desperate to catch his breath and to sit back on his heels. His hand still gripped his cock and he continued rubbing it hard and quick. Sadie looked down through hazy eyes as he let out a groan, his cum shooting out in bouts, his hips thrusting forward with every release of hot liquid. After the last bit came out of him, he let out a few heavy breaths and then allowed himself to collapse onto his side. His dick still in hand, very gently letting out with gentle strokes what must have been the last few spouts of pent up pleasure.

They laid there is silence for a moment, concentrating only on regaining their breath.

Sadie was the first to sit up, she pulled in her legs and tried her best to use her t-shirt to cover up her bottom half. They looked at each other, a content grin spread on Lar's face and she wondered if that smile was really for her.

"Lars...I don't want to kill the mood but... I have to know...is this for real...what does this me-"

"-Sadie," he sat up abruptly and said, "will you be my girlfriend?"

Her eyes rounded from the unexpected request and then she averted her gaze clearly unsure of how to answer.

Lars felt his insides twist.

"Look, I know that this is a lot to process but...I realized...that I just can't keep ignoring how…how I feel about you."

Sadie continued to look away, she bit her lip appearing to be deep in thought.

"...I promise this is for real..."

She looked up then, and he noticed the tears building up which threatened to spill over.

He leaned forward then and held her tight. He was so confused, he couldn't understand. He had hoped that maybe everything they had just done was proof that he truly did want to be with her. 

Sadie began to weep silently, she wrapped her arms around him and dug her face into his shoulder.

"You must think I'm so stupid," She sobbed.

"What?! No," Lars pulled back to look her in the eyes, "What do you even mean?"

She tried her best to smile at him through the tears.

"I used to think about this day...and instead of being really happy...It kinda just feels bittersweet."

Lars was so confused. "I don't understand."

"You had to feel like the whole world hated you for you see how much I cared...I never wanted you to feel like that."

"Sade, it's really not like that. I mean...everything that's gone down, it definitely hurt...but I needed it...just like I need you."

A tear slid down her cheek before she pulled him down for a quick peck.

And as she locked eyes with him again, she smiled and said, "I need you too, Lars."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave your comments and kudos if you enjoyed.  
> Thank you TheGoddessofYaoi for helping with editing this story and encouraging me to take a look at it again and updating it!


End file.
